Silver Leaves: a Banyan and Celsius love story
Prologue In the Ice Kingdom, where the three palaces take place, in one of them, lives a prince. A prince who will be married soon to a First Circle IceWing whom he never liked at all. This IceWing was really obsessed of him. Celsius looked out of the window of Queen Crystal’s palace. All he could ever think about is when Banyan first stepped in the continent. She was beautiful. The first thing he felt when he saw her was awe. Everything about Banyan made his head spin, his heart beat fast. She was his love of his life. “Oh, Banyan,” he said dreamily. “When will you come back to me, after all these years?” He heard a knock on the door. The IceWing sighed. “Come in,” he called. The door opened and, as usual, his fiancée Floe came in. “Oh, my dear, where were you? I’ve been looking for you around the kingdom, and I got SO worried,” she said dramatically. “I was just in my room, you shouldn’t look around the kingdom when I’m always in my room, Floe,” Celsius said, rolling his eyes. ‘Which is why I am not marrying you, you piece of narwhal dung,’ he thought furiously. “Oh, I was just worried, okay?,” Floe said, looking at her claws majestically. “Anyways, I wanted to tell you that the Queen wants to see you in her throne room immediately.” ‘That seems important,’ thought the prince. “Okay, tell her I’ll be there in a minute.” Floe nodded and bowed to Celsius. After she left, Celsius turned back to the window and thought ‘Banyan, I wish you were here next to me. I need you. I want you to cuddle next to me and watch the auroras with me. Those were the moments I want to save with you, and maybe for our future, and dragonets.’ Celsius thought about how his and Banyan’s dragonets would look like. Queen Crystal, his sister, will welcome hybrids into her palace, since her dragonets are hybrids themselves, and she truly loves Fatemourner, a NightWing whom he fell in love with and married. Celsius has been assigned to the dragon whom he really hated. Her obsession of him makes him want to yell at her and kick her out of the kingdom. He sighed. If only Banyan was here. He walked out of the room and locked the door. When he stepped into the throne room, one of the guards was the first one to see Celsius and said, “Prince Celsius of the IceWings, your Majesty.” Queen Crystal stood tall and regal on her ice-carved throne. With a twitch of her tail, all guards were dismissed. On the left and right side of Queen Crystal stood three of her sons and two of her daughters, sons on the left and daughters on the right. The oldest one, Polar Star, has multiple scars on his arms and wings and is dark blue with silver. The second oldest, the twin sisters North Star and Ice Star wore spectacles and while North Star is sky blue with hints of light blue and white, her sister Ice Star is dark purple with hints of light purple. The first youngest, Nether Star, is also dark blue, but with grey scales instead of white. The youngest one, only three years, Snow Star, is a very dark green with white. “Your Majesty, you needed me?,” asked Celsius, bowing. “Yes, brother, I wanted to tell you that I knew about your relationship with this dragon you met,” Queen Crystal said. “W-what?,” Celsius said, taken by surprise of the news. “How?” “I have my ways, but,” the queen continued. “I respect your decision if you don’t want to marry Floe and end up with the dragon you love.” She smiled and gave Celsius a smug grin. “You think I should-“ “Find her? Of course, brother.” Category:Content (SakuraTheLeafWing1223) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)